That Sexy Intimidation Thing
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Thoth told Carter and Walt to go to The Empire State Building. They didn't expect what they found, and Carter ended up rather…flustered over a boy from the dance at BAG the night before. Slash, smut in the final chapter, threesomes (Walt/Sadie/Anubis, Jason/Piper/Leo), mpreg hints, arranged marriage. Sequel to Control Release.


Title: That Sexy Intimidation Thing

Fandom: Post Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus, during Serpent's Shadow

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.

Warnings: smut, slash, threesomes, mpreg hints, arranged marriage

Main Pairing: Percy/Carter

Side Pairings: Sadie/Walt/Anubis, Jason/Piper/Leo, Frank/Hazel, hinted at Percy/minor-gods

Summary: Thoth told Carter and Walt to go to The Empire State Building. They didn't expect what they found, and Carter ended up rather…flustered over a boy from the dance at BAG the night before.

_You interest me, Carter._ Apophis had said, _Yield to me, and I will spare you._

_ Go to the Empire State Building, _Thoth told us before we left, _there's no promise they'll help, but asking can never hurt._

Walt and I talked with Sadie and we all agreed that doing as Thoth suggested couldn't hurt. Rather than taking Freak, we jumped on the subway and rode it until we were a couple blocks from Empire State.

"We don't even know what to expect." Walt pointed out as we walked, "What if…"

"Thoth wouldn't have sent us if it wasn't important. Besides we're screwed. We're losing. If this will get us more fighters, than why not-" I was interrupted by screams. In front of us an explosion rang out, blasting a hole in the street.

Walt and I looked at each other, and ran towards the site against the crowd of people running away. Before we could get there, another explosion rang out, and a car screeched to a stop on the street a little in front of us. In a matter of seconds, five teens ran out; two girls, and three boys.

"Thalia, keep the mortals away!"

"I've got the collapse."

The only blonde, a boy, jumped into the air and flew at what I could now tell was a giant bull. A couple zombies appeared at the block corners, moving faster than I thought possible towards the bull.

"Percy, can you put the fires out?" Called the blonde as lightning arched down to hit the bull.

"I can try, but there isn't much water around."

_Percy__, _I looked up at that name, scanning the teens. It didn't take long to find him. Amethysts ringing Jade above pale white skin. Sparkling jade, and shining amethysts pointing right at me.

He was staring at me, deeper than I could have ever imagined. The gaze only lasted for a few seconds before he turned quickly to dodge as the bull ran at him. All five worked together in nearly perfect unison, and the bull was dust in a few minutes.

I ran up to Percy where he was panting, covered in monster dust with a sword in his hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Percy muttered, whipping some of the sweat and dust from his forehead, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"_We _were going to the Empire State Building." Walt stated, walking up to us, "I'm kind of curious as to what just happened."

The other four walked up to us, and I got a better view of them. A girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and she was dressed kind of punkish. The boy next to her had the same eyes, but he was blonde and buff. Both looked about eighteen. The other two seemed to be a few years younger; sixteen maybe? He was gothic in black skinny jeans, a dark shirt, and a black trench coat. She had darker skin, and wore a jean skirt with a purple shirt.

"What's going on, Perce?" The goth boy asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" The other boy added.

"Everything's fine." Percy answered, his eyes turned hard, "Now why were you going to the Empire State Building?"

The other four turned to us at that, glaring with their arms crossed. It was kind of freaky how they all said together, "You were going where?"

_Answer! Gods damn it, Carter! Answer them! Breathe and answer! _But I couldn't think of anything. I had no good excuse. It was Walt who answered coolly, "Sightseeing. Carter's never been, so I offered to bring him while Sadie's busy."

It was an understandable answer, but with glance at Percy's jade eyes I knew he could tell there was something more. He moved closer, staring me directly in the eyes. _Oh shit, he's doing that sexy intimidation thing. Be strong. Do not let it get to you. You are a strong, proud leader of the 21__st__ Nome of the House of Life. And oh shit, he's being sexy…_

"Carter?" The way he said my name all confident and demanding, _Oh gods!_

I couldn't answer. My voice wouldn't come, and my brain was foggy with…I couldn't even think of what was making me so addled. _Just answer, Carter. All you have to do is say that what Walt said is right._

"Yeah, yeah. Sightseeing." My voice came out softer than I'd meant it. It sounded scared even to me.

"You don't sound very sure about that." Percy stated, pressing closer to me slowly.

I felt his fingers brush my hand, and something snapped, "Well maybe I'd be surer if you weren't being so gods damn sexy!"

There was silence for about a second before the goth boy started laughing, the punk girl smiled, and the other two just looked confused. Walt was staring at me like I was crazy. Percy didn't move though. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Percy! Percy, marry that man, please!" The goth boy was still laughing, and clutching Percy's arm.

"Nico!" Percy glared at him, stepping back from me which made that whole breathing thing work again.

Nico kept laughing, ignoring that dangerous look in Percy's eyes. While they were distracted, I whispered to Walt, "What just happened?"

"I think you diffused the tension." He answered almost mockingly.

The blonde boy brought us all back to each other, "But no, really, what interest do you two have in the Empire State Building? And we heard the s on your gods so there's not much point in lying."

I glanced at Walt, before looking down, "Thoth told us to go to the Empire State Building. We don't know why exactly, but he hinted that somebody there can help."

"Thoth?" The younger girl asked, before they all glanced at Percy.

"You know, a couple months ago none of you would ever expect me to know the answer." Percy stated before sighing, "Thoth is the Egyptian god of knowledge, and you would know that if you ever paid attention."

"Yeah, yeah." The punk girl muttered, "You and your dork research again. Help with what?"

"I'm not so sure we should be talking about this out here in the open." Walt answered her.

"One of those." The blonde muttered, walking back to the car.

The other three turned to follow him, but Percy hung back to smile at me, "Don't mind Jason. He's in a diva mood. He gets that way whenever his sister Thalia's visiting. You did make Nico laugh though. That's hard to do. Hazel can on a good day."

Percy winked, and followed the others. It took me a second to realize that he just told us everybody's names, "We should-"

"Yeah." I agreed, before we followed them to their car; a black van with two rows of seats in the back. Percy had taken the front driver's seat with Thalia next to him. Nico and Hazel had taken the back, while Jason sat next to the far door.

Walt and I sat, and Percy started driving. Jason looked at us untrustingly, "So, what's going on?"

I took a breath before answering while staring at the back of Percy's head, "Apophis is rising, and we have to stop him or the world is going to end. He'll eat the sun, and we'll be plunged into eternal darkness. We're trying to stop him, and Thoth suggested that we go to the Empire State to ask for help. I don't know why or from whom."

"From us." Nico stated. I turned to look at him, and he kept talking, "I mean, from our gods, but we're part of the Hero Council designed to advise them when a mortal related cause arises."

Before we could ask more questions, Percy parked. We all got out, and they lead the way inside. Jason pulled a card from his jeans as we entered the elevator. The ride up was smooth but long. When we arrived, the view outside was breath-taking.

A whole city floating on clouds. The buildings shone brightly, and somehow everybody there was breathtakingly attractive. Percy fit right in, and the other four didn't exactly stick out in the crowd. They lead the way through the streets until we reach what must have been the godly version of a college dorm.

A blonde girl past us in the halls, linking arms with Percy, "How was cousin bonding time?"

"I think if we bond anymore we'll create a single entity." Nico grumbled, "At least there were Sally's blue cookies."

"With all the junk food you eat, how are still microscopic?" A Hispanic boy asked as we entered what must be a common room. On his lap was a Native American girl with feathers at the ends of her braids. Jason smiled at the two, and sat next to them with his arms going around them.

Nico stood in the center of the room, hands on his hips, "I'm the spawn of Hades. We don't gain weight."

"He's right." Another boy put in as he walked in, pulling Hazel close, "Good day, sweetheart?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. The rest of the teens chatted while Walt whispered to me, "They don't seem too worried about the world ending."

"Been there, fixed it." Percy muttered, reentering behind us with a folder in his arms, "Twice actually in the past seven years. We'll have a meeting with the gods, but I want you to look at this first."

He held the folder out to me. More out of curiosity I opened it, flipping through the papers. There were print out copies of original Egyptian myths, newspaper clippings about the whole incident with the Rosetta Stone and the museum explosions caused by Apophis, and information on the civil unrest happening in Egypt., "What is all this?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm Greek. Since discovering the Romans, and saving the world with them…I started thinking, how is that there were hundreds of pantheons of gods but only the one is still around today? So I did research. That's all I have on modern cases involving Egypt that I thought…"

"You're right, on all of it." I answered, handing it back to him, "Apophis is rising, and we need help stopping him. Can you guys help? Because if not, there's plenty of other things we could be doing."

He put a hand on my arm and my heart jumped, "We have to go through proper channels, have a meeting with the gods, but I think there's a good chance we'll be able to convince them to let us help you. What kind of timeline are we looking at?"

"He's planning on rising at the equinox."

"Perseus!" Called a sweetly feminine voice from the front door. The boy in front of me paled, and cursed.

Thalia looked up at him, "You were supposed to have a finishing class today, hu?"

"I told her we were going to see mom, so I thought she would get no class today." He whispered back before calling to the woman, "We're in here, Aphrodite!"

A woman glided in. At first she looked like the college girls I used to watch during dad's lectures when I first hit puberty, then she looked a lot like an older version of Zia, then she was Percy. As the conversation went, she kept shifting between them.

She wrapped Percy in a hug, "Hello Darlings. How has your day been?" That's when she noticed Walt and I, "Who are they?"

I smiled at her, "Carter Kane, ma'am, and this is Walt Stone. We were sent here by Thoth to request assistance against Apophis."

"Which is why we brought them here, and were about to call a council." Jason told her quickly, holding tightly to the other two who had to be his boyfriend and girlfriend with how they were acting.

She nodded, "I'll gather them." As she turned to leave, she looked between Percy and I, "You're father won't be happy."

With that, she left. Percy watched her go blankly, and the others had all fallen silent at her comment. I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what she could mean. Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love so she must know something happened, but why would Percy's dad have an issue? It's not like we're together or anything.

"Who is your dad?" I asked Percy, trying to make the connection.

"Poseidon, god of the sea." He answered softly.

"Seriously?" Walt stared at him.

"Why would he kid about that?" Jason asked, "Thalia and I are children of Zeus slash Jupiter. Nico and Hazel are the kids of Hades slash Pluto. Frank's a son of Mars, Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo's a son of Hephaestus. You're connected to the Egyptian gods, how?"

"We're magicians." Walt answered, "We're descendants of the pharaohs. We make a connection with a god, and follow their path of magic. Some magicians end up hosting their god."

"I've hosted Horus." I put in, "My dad's currently hosting Osiris, my uncle's hosted Set, and Sadie has hosted Isis. Most of our initiates have picked a godly path."

"With what I've read, that makes sense." Percy smiled at me, the Horus thing must have sparked something in him, "We should probably go to the throne room for the meeting."

"Percy's right." The Hispanic boy, Leo, stood after the girl, Piper, got off of him, "We have gods to convince to meddle."

"We're all in agreement then?" Hazel asked.

"Help the Egyptians save the world and get some action for a change instead of being stuck here watching Juno try to turn Percy into a pretty-pretty princess." Jason grumbled, standing and putting his arms around Leo and Piper's shoulders.

Percy crossed his arms, "Fuck you, Grace. I am a pretty-pretty princess. I'm just armed. The pretty ones are the most deadly."

He turned, storming towards the front door. The others all rolled their eyes, before following him. Walt turned to me, "So…you made out with Percy at the dance, and that's why Sadie's upset?"

"…So what?" I grumbled, following the demigods. We headed up along the street, past minor gods and goddesses. They were all staring at us, clearly word traveled fast that there were Egyptians on the Mountain.

The meeting with the gods really didn't take long, and was rather pointless. We explained what was going on, and the teens offered their support for helping us. That was really that. They were rather impressive though, and tall.

Looking at Poseidon, I could tell that he was Percy's dad. It was more than the matching jade eyes, and amethyst hair. They had the same jaw line, similar shoulders, and the similarities were stronger when they were next to each other.

He came up to us as we clumped together in the middle of the throne room, but most of the others didn't notice him.

"Frank, Hazel, and I can gather the Roman troops." Jason offered.

Piper nodded, "I can go with Leo and Annabeth to the Greeks."

"I still have influence with the huntresses and the Amazons." Thalia put out.

Nico looked way too excited, "Egypt has mummies, right? I want to play mummy master!"

Hazel put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Then go play mummy master."

Percy laughed softly, "Guess I'm going with you two. We'll meet back with everybody in Cairo."

I couldn't help but smile at him. There was a large possibility that I could die with the war, and spending my last several hours a live with Percy seemed like a good deal. Beyond that he's nice, sweet, and attractive. He's a good fighter, and…sexy when he fights. Really sexy.

The others nodded and left quickly leaving only Walt, Percy, Poseidon, and I in the throne room. It was Percy's dad who spoke, "I don't like the idea of this."

Percy sighed, turning to face him, "Of course you don't, but I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing, dad. Besides, this is probably going to be the last bit of adventure I get before the wedding, and becoming the perfect house husband. Just let me have it."

He turned, linking arms with both Walt and I as he lead the way out of the room. Percy was fuming as he led us back to the elevator. All I could think of was that he had said wedding. Was the guy I'd become infatuated with engaged?


End file.
